


The Unseen Death

by EllarkStans



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:33:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllarkStans/pseuds/EllarkStans
Summary: Не все герои умирают на публику. Смерть некоторых замечают лишь единицы.





	The Unseen Death

Хакс лежит на койке и немигающим взглядом смотрит в белый потолок. Если чуть сощурить глаза, он кажется зыбким и как будто слегка подрагивает. Вкупе с холодной влажностью помещения, в котором находится генерал, совсем нетрудно вообразить, что это не потолок вовсе, а туманное небо родного Арканиса, и что сам Хакс никакой не генерал Первого Ордена, а семилетний мальчишка, валяющийся на траве и наслаждающийся редкой минутой свободы. Кажется, вот-вот звенящую тишину разорвёт громкий голос отца, приказывающий сыну возвращаться, и он вскочит и побежит к нему на зов… вот только тело решительно отказывается подчиняться генералу, и даже для того, чтобы просто моргнуть, приходится прикладывать чудовищные усилия. Потому-то Хакс и делает это так редко, потому-то и потолок дрожит и идёт рябью, и, наверное, скоро растворится совсем, поглощённый подступающей уже к генералу агонией. Но пока что этого ещё не произошло, и можно мысленно вернуться в детство - или в недавнее прошлое, хотя его-то вспоминать Хаксу хочется меньше всего на свете.

Генерал до сих пор не знает, был ли Сноук в курсе, что отправляет его на верную смерть. Наверное, был - и принял это решение, сочтя жизнь Кайло более ценной. И, как ни горько признавать, с этим нельзя было спорить. Носитель Силы против обычного человека - неравноценный обмен. Но всё же… всё же…

Признавать это Хаксу не хочется ещё сильнее, однако где-то в глубине души генерал наивно верил, что Верховный лидер не даст ему так просто погибнуть. И ладно бы в бою, ладно бы от руки равного ему по статусу, пусть и среди повстанцев - но просто оттого, что он оказался в радиусе взрывного поля гранаты, брошенной, ко всему прочему, в сторону Рена? От осознания подобной нелепости Хаксу хочется выть.

Однако вместо этого он неподвижно лежит, созерцая потолок и впустую тратя последние минуты своей жизни. Последние - потому что в его состоянии помогла бы лишь бакта, весь находящийся на шаттле запас которой был брошен на восстановление Кайло. Спасибо, что хоть обезболивающего на генерала хватило. Хакс отрешённо слушает своё прерывистое, булькающее дыхание и склоняется к мысли, что без него, возможно, было бы лучше. По крайней мере, извиваясь и хрипя от боли, он не вспоминал бы своё детство и проклятого Рена, с появлением которого в жизни генерала решительно всё пошло наперекосяк.

Однако додумать эту мысль Хаксу не удаётся, поскольку слышится мягкий звук отъезжающей в сторону двери, и над генералом склоняется чей-то чёрный силуэт. С трудом сфокусировав взгляд на визитёре, Хакс не без раздражения узнаёт в нём носителя Силы. Лёгок на помине…

Магистр ордена Рен смертельно бледен, его волосы спутаны, а лицо наискосок пересекает уродливый шрам. Однако он вполне жив, и даже на ногах стоит без посторонней помощи. Будто издевается.

Говорят, что злость придаёт сил, но генерал, как ни старается, не может заставить себя произнести ни слова, и лишь едва заметно поворачивает голову в предполагаемом отрицании: видеть физиономию Кайло перед смертью - последнее, чего хотел бы Хакс. Однако Рен не только не уходит, но лишь ниже склоняется над генералом, заглядывая тому прямо в глаза.

\- Мне сказали, что вы умираете, - выпаливает он, и его неестественно громкий голос больно бьёт по ставшим слишком чувствительными барабанным перепонкам Хакса. Делает небольшую паузу и чуть тише добавляет. - Теперь я и сам это вижу.

Кайло распрямляет спину, и Хакс радуется было его скорому уходу, однако магистр Рен остаётся стоять столбом возле его койки.

\- Я не понимаю… Почему?

Генерал вспоминает приключенческие романы, которыми зачитывался в детстве. Их героев, которые, умирая, произносили огромные напутственные речи по десятку абзацев. И ненавидит их всей душой, потому что не может выдавить из себя ни единого слова.

\- Потому что бакты на борту хватило только на вас, магистр...

Судя по механическим ноткам в голосе, это говорит дроид. Хакс не заметил, как тот появился в помещении, но видит краем глаза алый отсвет и даже успевает посочувствовать несчастной железяке, прежде чем раздаётся чудовищный грохот, и левую щёку Хакса обжигает случайной искрой.

\- Почему? - повторяет Рен, и в его голосе слышится рычание.

Генерал с усилием скашивает глаза на магистра. Всё, как он и думал: Кайло со световым мечом наперевес, груда искорёженного металла у его ног… Неужели это будет последним, что увидит генерал в своей жизни? Он в изнеможении выдыхает.

А вдохнуть у Хакса уже не получается.

Его глаза лезут из орбит, точно генерал хочет в последние секунды увидеть всё окружающее его пространство. Пальцы конвульсивно скребут по гладкой поверхности койки, пытаясь за что-то уцепиться. Он тихо хрипит - и вдруг видит белое лицо Кайло, маячащее совсем рядом. У магистра тоже выпучены глаза. И губы плаксиво кривятся, как будто бы хрипит он, а не генерал.

\- Почему?.. - в третий раз повторяет Рен, но уже шёпотом.

А потом его лицо расплывается и пропадает в подступающей темноте.

Последнее, что чувствует Хакс - горячие капли на своих щеках, совсем непохожие на ледяные дожди Арканиса.


End file.
